


Domestic Sunday

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Switch Castiel, Implied Switch Dean, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean enjoys a domestically fluffy sunday with his family.Day 11: Lazy Sunday
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Domestic Sunday

Domestic Sunday

Day 11: Lazy Sundays

“Hey Cas, come here quick! You’ve got to see this!” Dean yells from the living room. He hears Castiel’s hurrying footsteps from the kitchen. When his husband comes through the door into the living room, his hair is an unholy mess and is that pancake batter streaked through it? The cupcake apron that Cas is wearing has dribbles of pancake batter all over it as well. “Look what Clairebear can do!” Dean points to where their six month old daughter is up on her hands and knees attempting to crawl.

“Damn it Dean! You scared me half to death.” Castiel chastises as he takes his phone out of his back pocket to take a video.

They’ve both been overly excited since Claire was born via surrogate. She’s biologically Castiel’s but Dean has such a bond with her, it doesn’t matter they don’t share blood. Castiel insists their next child be Dean’s but Dean would be happy if all their children have blue eyes like Cas.

“I knew you’d want to see and I don’t have my phone on me. You always have yours.” Dean says in his defense.

“I am so glad you’re home on the weekends, now.” Castiel laments as he sits down on the floor, so he can kiss Claire’s forehead.

Dean gave up his job as a field agent for the FBI for a supervisory desk job. He’ll miss being in the field, taking down the bad guys but a lazy Sunday morning with his family is so much more important. It also gives his husband peace knowing Dean won’t be out there dodging bullets. Castiel is a stay at home dad in a way. He writes novels for a living but since Claire, Castiel has willingly taken a sabbatical to be there for their daughter.

“Yeah Babe. There is nowhere else I’d rather be. You’re not leaving pancakes on the stove to burn are you?” Dean asks, sniffing the air.

“No. They’re done. Let’s eat!” Castiel says picking up Claire and blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

After breakfast, Claire gets a diaper change. They take her for a walk around the block in her stroller. They run into Garth, who pulls a hand puppet out of nowhere and starts putting on a show for Claire. She thinks it is hilarious but Dean thinks it’s just plain annoying. Dean grinds his teeth when they run into Daphne. Castiel dated her briefly and the woman still holds a torch for his husband. Dean doesn’t worry because Cas is devoted to him but he doesn’t like the way that woman looks at his husband.

Dean stops into Castiel’s brother, Gabe’s bakery to get a cherry pie for dinner. They spend the rest of the day playing with Claire. After dinner, Castiel and Dean fight over who gets to give their Clairebear her bath. Dean wins! Castiel gets the honor of reading and singing to Claire while Dean watches from the door.

Dean gets the honor of picking what they watch before bed. There will be no documentaries tonight. Dean picks to start watching The Boys on Amazon. Castiel spends most of the time distracting Dean with kisses and nips to the chin. 

By the time they get to bed Dean is so riled up, he pushes Castiel down on the bed. Tonight he wants to be in charge. Clothes are shed, lips are kiss bitten, and Dean falls asleep after a mind blowing orgasm buried deep inside Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment. Let me know what you think.


End file.
